Forbidden Lovers
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: When Kurt runs into Blaine's brother Cooper, he knows it's wrong, but he can't stop. SLASH! Rated M. Kurt/Cooper. Established Klaine.


Forbidden Lovers

**When Kurt runs into Blaine's brother Cooper, he knows it's wrong, but he can't stop himself. Kurt/Cooper. Established Klaine. SLASH!**

* * *

Kurt rolled his eyes laughing as the barista skipped requesting his order and just wrote it down. He was a regular customer at the Lima Bean, and he had been for a while. Regular meaning every day for months on end. Kurt heard the bell chime for a new customer entering and looked up. He would end up wishing he hadn't, but he did.

There he saw him. Cooper Anderson, the best looking man in North America. Cooper went straight to the counter to order his coffee and Kurt's eyes lingered on his butt for a second too long. Crap. He was with Blaine. He was happy with Blaine. So why was he staring at his brother's butt?

Cooper received his order fairly quickly and turned to see Kurt, sipping lightly at his grande non fat mocha and approached him.

"Hey. Kurt, right? You're Blaine's boyfriend!" He greeted kindly.

"Yeah, that's me."

"How've you been?" He enquired friendlily towards Kurt.

"I've been…good. Stressed out about graduation. I didn't get into my top choice college, so I've got to start from square one."

"Oh, that's disappointing. Where did you apply?" Cooper asked, genuinely interested.

"New York Academy of Dramatic Arts." Kurt answered after a sip of his coffee.

"Ah, the musical theatre department, I'm guessing from what Blaine tells me about you." Kurt nodded in answer.

"Well I have some other hot college brochures for drama and performance schools at my apartment from when I was graduating if you want to come and look at them." Cooper offered generously.

"Really?! That'd be…great!" Kurt said enthusiastically.

"Cool! Let's go."

"Now?"

"No time like the present."

"I suppose not. Alright then."

* * *

By the time they reached Cooper's apartment, their coffees were long gone. Cooper had gone to the spare bedroom to dig out his brochures while Kurt settled in the kitchen.

"Nice apartment you've got, Cooper." Kurt remarked honestly.  
"Thanks. It took a while to get it furnished and everything else."

"I bet it did. This stuff's so intricate and creative. You certainly have an eye for design." Kurt looked at Cooper, something else there, but he wasn't quite sure what.

"Thanks." Cooper returned Kurt's intrigued gaze and went to hand him the brochures. Their hands touched and their eyes met at the same time and they both froze. Kurt slowly dropped the brochures on the kitchen table and didn't move his hand from Coopers'. Kurt's hand slid up Cooper's arm, moving over his large bicep and reaching his neck. He pulled Cooper forward and kissed him passionately, their lips intertwining with each others.

Their bodies were pressed tightly together. Kurt could feel Cooper's hard chest pressing against him, yet he didn't mind one bit. Kurt broke the kiss, only to lift Cooper's shirt over his head. His lovely abs were exposed and Kurt brushed his slender fingers over them, as if afraid to touch. Cooper mimicked the action and Kurt's shirt came off too. His toned not muscular body was again pulled against Cooper's opposite one. Cooper pulled off his belt and his jeans were folded over the couch. His boxers were not enough to hide to blooming erection that Cooper held for Kurt. Kurt shimmied out of his skinny jeans and did nothing to hide his own erection. They kissed once more, Cooper palming Kurt over his boxers. Their erections rubbed together, the pleasure becoming too much to handle. Kurt sank to his knees and pulled down Cooper's Calvin Klein boxers. His erection sprang to life. Cooper was huge. Ten inches of huge, to be exact. Kurt's eyes widened. Not in disbelief; he had expected Cooper to be well endowed, but in wanting. His warm mouth covered Cooper's cock until nothing could be seen. Kurt's tongue swirled around the tip teasingly. Cooper's eyes rolled back into his head as Kurt hummed around his large cock.

"God, Kurt! I'm close." Cooper moaned desperately. Kurt removed his mouth from Cooper's cock and Cooper whimpered.

"Don't worry. It won't be for long." Kurt assured.

Kurt pushed Cooper onto his spacious couch. Kurt straddled him, pushing against his cock which elicited a beautiful, melodic moan from Cooper.

"Kurt. I want to fuck you." Cooper said simply, panting a little.

"So vulgar, Cooper Anderson. All things considered, I want to fuck you too." Kurt replied, smiling. Kurt kissed Cooper's beautiful abs and turned over so he was on all fours, like an animal. Cooper whistled in appreciation as he smacked Kurt's ass. Kurt waited for the huge, hard cock to be pressed up against his hole, but instead his puckered entrance was greeted with a warm tongue which darted inside it, loosening it before the huge, hard cock entered.

Cooper rolled a condom onto his enlarged cock and grabbed Kurt's hips, readying himself.

"You ready, babe?" He asked.

"You bet. But in all seriousness, you call me babe once more and your cock will be chopped off, Cooper!"

"Okay. Babe." Cooper dared. Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but the words were replaced with a resounding howl as Cooper's hot cock slammed into his prostate.

"Forget that. Do that again."

"As you wish." Cooper smirked and rammed into Kurt again. Kurt bit his lip to prevent screaming.

"Say my name, Kurt. Say it."

"Ohh, Cooper. Faster!" Kurt said, his breathing ragged.

Cooper's thrusts sped up wildly until he came like a whip had been cracked. He slapped Kurt's ass and shot his seed into the condom inside Kurt's ass. He growled lusciously as he did so, which caused Kurt's own erection to return. Cooper stayed buried deep inside of Kurt and grasped his cock and pumped it. He slammed against Kurt's sensitive prostate once more, in time with his pumping and Kurt's load shot out, the thick ropes leaking from his cock.

Cooper walked over to the kitchen area, cock still swinging around enticingly. He retrieved a towel and cleaned the hot mess from the carpet and from Kurt and himself. Kurt smiled at his new lover fondly.

"Ready for Round Two?" Cooper questioned.

"Oh, you bet. But this time, I'm fucking you."

"I'd love that." Cooper smiled and kissed Kurt squarely on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: My smutty side is coming out recently. Haven't you noticed? I'm not sure if I'm any good at writing it, but I sure enjoy doing it. So this may continue if interest if high. I'm not going to be one of those authors that state say 5 reviews for every update. I certainly won't do that. I just want to know if I should continue or something. :) xxx**


End file.
